ATS: Broken Hearts
by lovezaccharmed11
Summary: a continuation of the youtube series.


yess this is a continuation of the youtube series please review guys! more of my other series will be on here.

* * *

The Next Day- Gabriella's POV

Gabriella felt nervous. It was normal to have cold feet on your wedding day, but this was different. Troy sounded so painful last night when he was on the phone with her. Troy's words kept haunting her, ringing in her ears, uncontrollably. Was he right? But, now was not the best time to have second thoughts. She loved Derek and no matter what happened today, she knew that she'd get over it.

Sharpay walked into her dressing room smiling at Gabriella, "Hey, Gabs. You look beautiful."

Gabriella sighed and twirled herself around, "Thanks, Sharpay."

She nodded and sighed, "Have you talked to Troy?"

Gabriella stayed silent. She didn't want to talk about Troy, right now. Not before she was about to get married. "No, Shar. I talked to him for a bit, last night. But, he sounded angry and yelled at me and just hung up on me."

She let a tear fall and quickly wiped it, as she felt Sharpay's arms go around her.

"Gabriella, he'll come. He has to. Even if he does still love you, he would want what's best for you and what would make you happy."

Gabriella nodded and sat down, feeling like she couldn't go through with this.

Then, someone came through the door. Gabriella's eyes widened at the stranger.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

Troy shuffled his feet, in a tuxedo, and looked up at Gabriella, "I decided to come to the wedding for a bit. You look beautiful."

She nodded and Sharpay felt a little awkward.

Sharpay slowly walked out the door, "Gabriella, you're on in 5 minutes."

Gabriella nodded and looked up at Troy. They were alone. For minutes, they just stood there, not speaking to one another. She finally decided to break the silence.

"Troy…I'm sorry. I know I broke your heart, but…I can't go back to you. I love Derek. I know it's hard for you to believe, but…I need you to be here. For support. Even if you do love me. Trust me…I love you too. I still do…"

"Than why are you marrying him today? HUH? Gabriella I know you love me and it is stronger than anything in the world. How can you be so selfish?" Troy yelled.

Gabriella resented that and moved closer to him, "Don't you dare fucking call me selfish. How about you? You've been selfish in high school!"

"Oh, please. You're still holding a grudge from what happened 7 years ago? When are you going to let it go?!"

Gabriella started tearing up, but sighed, "Look at us. We're fighting. I don't want to do this, on my wedding day. Listen…I have to go."

She made her way out of the dressing room with her bouquet as Troy watched her leave, feeling his heartbreak into a billion pieces.

Troy's POV

I couldn't believe she was doing this. The love of my life…slipped away. She was getting married and nothing was changing her mind. I thought that coming here, to her wedding, would make her change her mind or maybe have second thoughts. But, I knew that wasn't going to happen because of what she said. After the wedding, I would be moving to New York. I can't stay here anymore. If I did, I just wouldn't be able to bare it. My life was nothing without her. Now, she's going to be married and she wouldn't care if I stayed. There was no use in staying if I was going to see her and Derek married and maybe having kids together. I just hope she would understand. I held my good-bye letter in my hand and walked out of the dressing room to find Sharpay.

"Hey, Troy. What's the hurry?" Sharpay asked looking at my up and down.

I closed my eyes and handed her the letter, "Shar…after today, I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I just need to get out of Albuquerque. There's nothing for me here."

"No, Troy. There is. You know it. Gabriella is here."

I yelled, "Gabriella is getting married. I can't do anything about it. I thought coming here today would make her change her mind, but she still wants to continue this. I can't deal with it, Shar."

Sharpay nodded taking the letter, "What do you want me to do?"

I calmed my voice down a little a tear escaping my eye, "Just…give her the letter. It's a good-bye letter for her. I basically told her that I still love her and that it's time I moved on. Thank you, Shar."

I made my way to a seat in the church and sat down.

The orchestra played and everyone stood up looking at Gabriella, walking down the aisle. She smiled at everyone and saw Troy. His face was sad, but Gabriella tried to hold it in. She faked a smile and walked over to her future husband. She turned to the crowd of guests and looked at Troy. He had the most hurt face in the world, but he managed to fake a smile.

Gabriella turned away and looked up at Derek, who was smiling brightly at her.

The priest began, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. God has joined these two people together, because he knew that they were meant to be together. To love another for the rest of their human life."

The priest continued talking and Gabriella thought of those last words. 'Two people together because they were meant to be together.' Troy crossed her mind when he said those words.

The priest continued, "Do you Derek Warren, take Gabriella Montez to be your lofty wedded wife? To honor and cherish and love. In sickness and in health. For rich or poor, till death do you part?"

Derek smiled at Gabriella and answered, "I do."

The priest smiled and turned to Gabriella, "Do you Gabriella Montez, take Derek Warren to be your lofty wedded husband? To honor and cherish and love. In sickness and in health. For rich or poor, till death do you part?"

Gabriella was urging to say those two words, but then she looked at Derek and tried to find Troy. But, he wasn't there. Her heart was slowly breaking.

Everyone looked at Gabriella, whispering to each other. Sharpay looked at her best friend and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at Derek again and knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry, Derek and everyone. But…I can't do this, Derek. I have to go," she said running over to Sharpay and dragging her out of the church. Everyone looked at the runaway bride in shock.

Sharpay yanked her arm away and stared at Gabriella, "Gabi, what are you doing? You basically just ran out of the altar."

Gabriella nodded through her tears, "I know, Sharpay. Where's Troy? I need to tell him something."

Sharpay looked down, "Gabi…I'm so sorry. Troy left, right when the priest started talking. He couldn't bare seeing you get married. He left. He's moving to New York."

Gabriella felt more tears run down her face, "No. He's not leaving. He can't be. He needs to know that I love him."

Sharpay took out the letter, Troy gave her and handed it to Gabriella, "He told me to give you this. He says he really loves you. I'm so sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella felt more tears running down her face as she fell to the ground, opening up the letter to read what Troy wrote.

_My dearest Gabriella,_

_By now, you know that I left. I'm moving to New York. I never wanted to hurt you like I did constantly 7 years ago. I will never forgive myself. Every time we get into a fight, I hurt you. I know it was hard for the both of us. But, I care about you and I always will. I feel lonely every night, without you here beside me. I knew that once you walk down the aisle, it would be too late for me to change your mind. I will never forget the love we shared in high school and still to do this day._

_I have never stopped loving you because I knew that life wasn't the same without your laugh and your smile. Please don't cry, because I know that you wouldn't be able to stop. I know I said horrible things to you. But I meant it all. I would fight for you. I do want you to be happy. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, to work out our problems and to grow in love with each other. I have no regrets, Ella. I will never regret falling in love with you. You taught me how to love. You have always been my first love. I did run after you. All the way to Miami. But, when I saw Derek and you there, I knew you really did move on. I couldn't get you out of my head, not even for one second all those 7 long years. You know why? Because I love you. I don't want this to ever end. But, I know that…if I love you, I have to let you go. _

_Forever yours_

_Troy _

Gabriella cried even harder, reading the letter. She got back up and looked at Sharpay with red eyes.

"Shar? Do you know where he might be? Now?"

Sharpay sighed and shook her head, "No. He said he was leaving. Today. He might be at his house. But, I think he already left."

Gabriella didn't care and ran as fast as she could to Troy's house. When she got there, she opened the door, the house was empty. Nothing except dust.

"No. I'm too late," Gabriella said, crying even harder.

Then, something inside her told her that he didn't leave. He was still in Albuquerque. The question is where? Then, it hit her. He was a couple blocks away from here. He was at East High. At there special place.

After roaming through the halls, Gabriella finally made her way to the garden. She smiled at the sight of Troy standing there, looking over the school.

She smiled and walked over to Troy, making him instantly turn around?

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?"

Instead of immediately jumping into his arms she decided to say something else, "Troy, I need to know why you love me."

Troy looked at her confused but answered, "Because I do."

"I need to hear why, Troy. Because if I know, I would feel more comfortable saying it and not being afraid to really say it."

"What does that.."

"It has to do with my past and you and me."

"That's why. I actually love it when you interrupt me. And I love how you're exactly who you are. Beautiful, smart, sexy as hell."

Gabriella giggled, "Now you're embarrassing me."

"That's another reason. You are completely unaware of your affect on me. You're also completely unaware of the fact that you laugh like a 5-year old."

Gabriella laughed and smiled up at Troy, "Troy, I left Derek at the altar."

"What?"

"I didn't want to marry him. I know I said I loved him and only him, but…I didn't realize how much of an affect you have on me. Then, Sharpay told me you left. And you were moving. My heart just shattered. I realized that what we had was real. That you really did love me."

Troy just stared at her in marvel and couldn't believe what she was saying. He saw how she was crying at the thought of him even leaving. He embraced her and let her cry in his chest.

"Shh, Gabriella, I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Gabriella looked up, her face tear-stained, "Really? Troy, please forgive me, for the awful things I've said. You were right. I do love you."

Troy smiled, "In that case, will you do the honors of marrying me?"

Gabriella's face lightened up and she immediately jumped into his arms, "YES! Yes, a billion times yes. Forever."

Troy laughed and spun Gabriella around, both of them kissing the other with extreme passion, something Gabriella has never felt with Derek.


End file.
